1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tiedown and other load and cargo securing devices and systems, and particularly to a load securing device for lift trucks that provides positive attachment to the base of an object being carried on or by the forks of a lift truck.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various lift trucks have been developed in the past, with most having adjustable forks extending from the forward end thereof. Perhaps the best known of these devices is the forklift wherein the vehicle includes a prime mover (generally an internal combustion engine, but often an electric motor) for moving the vehicle from place to place, with the prime mover also powering a hydraulic pump to provide power for the operation of the lift forks.
Another type of lift truck is the powered hand truck, a powered vehicle having two main wheels that are steered by independent braking or drive. A small platform is provided at the rear of the vehicle for the operator. Such a powered lift truck is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,597,522 issued to Steven Borntrager et al. on Oct. 6, 2009, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Still another type of lift truck is the pallet jack, in which the lift forks are generally manually powered by a hand or foot pump or the like, although they may be powered by another power source in some variations. All of these devices have in common a pair of lift forks extending from the forward end thereof.
A chronic problem with such forked lift trucks and vehicles is that the load being carried is generally not positively secured to the vehicle. Forklifts commonly provide for the rear tilt of the entire forklift carriage, in order to reduce the chance of the load slipping forward off the forks. However, this is not an absolute remedy for this potential hazard, and other lift trucks may not provide for such rearward tilt of the forks at all.
Thus a load securing device for lift trucks solving the aforementioned problems is desired.